To Tell a Tale of Heart
by KaityCat
Summary: After XANA is free the gang is still together.An attemted suicide and a romance.Its a JxA AxJ[oc][remember him? you shouldn't]oneshot


I know what your thinking. "Holy Crap can this nerd make anything other than a code lyoko fanfic" But It's easier to think up Ideas for CL so I do. Plus It's fun. This is a oneshot I'm geussing cause I already have two multi chapter fics to worry about. This is my first oneshot beam with pride

So hip ho here we go! Oh but first this crap:I do not own Code lyoko but I do own Aelita's other friends. Especially Jake and Rachel okay now to the other other crap aka the story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy POV

Ulrich and Yumi are chatting away on the bench while Odd plays with Kiwi on a stick. I'm sitting on the ground with my laptop while this is all happening. I would be in my room on my computer but my friends demand I get some air. Suddenly Aelita comes over with a blonde boy wearing black holding her waist. What is wrong with this picture? Well here's a clue I can't be at two places at once. That boy is Jake. Jake is from Aelita's "Other group of friends" Rachel is her Best friend on that side. Jake does not talk. He mumbles and everything sounds like "MMMMMMMM" but Aelita can Understand her. When people ask "How in the bloody hell can you understand a single Fricking word he says!" She responds "You have to read his face and tone. Especially his eyes." Well let's just say those blue eyes told her they loved her before my mouth did. And her eyes responded yes and her lips kissed him.

I still love her and because she doesn't feel the same I'm depressed.

Normal POV

Jeremy slumped against the Soup machine. Not eating or drinking anything, just standing there. Suddenly Aelita came up. "Morning." She chimed. "Why aren't you at breakfast with the others?"

"Oh,"said Jeremy. " I wasn't hungry. Why aren't you?" He asked sleepily.

"A:that's always your excuse. B:I'm having breakfast later." She popped a courter into the coffe machine and waited for her cup to fill up "You never eat any more. I swear your anorexic." She said with sarcasm.

_You don't know the half of it. _Jeremy thought.

"But don't people need food?" Asked Aelita.

"Who ever said I was human?"replied Jeremy

"What are you then?"Aelita mused.

"I'm a robot."Jeremy said with a smirk.

"Don't robots need oil?" Aelita laughed. Jeremy watched the beautiful girl but the vision was interrupted by her scrunching up her face.

"I think this coffee _is_ motor oil!" She said squinting into the cup."But even robots need to charge their bataries and you never sleep."

"That's what I'm doing when I'm on the computer." Jeremy returned.

"Well-"she cut off. "Oh my god you are so pale, and like REALLY skinny." She walked over to him and touched his face. She let her hand float around then she rolled up his sleeves and looked at his arms, then his legs. She rolled up his shirt and looked at his stomache and chest. The whole time she whispered "Oh, my god!" finally she held his hands.

"Is everything okay?" She asked with a look of concern in her eyes.

"yeah why." responded a puzzled Jeremy

"You really need some food, I can almost see your skeleton." She said quietly.

"It's not that bad." Jeremy said "Your exaggerating."

"Look!" She said pulling his shirt up again. "I can see the details of you ribs. And your just, You aren't fat Jeremy. So don't starve yourself."

"I don't think I'm fat" Jeremy said blankly.

"Then why would you not eat! It's almost like your..." Everything clicked in Aelita's mind. And her face showed it. "...starving yourself to death." Suddenly she hugged him and cried.

"Why are you crying, it's not your problem." said Jeremy patting her back.

" I should have noticed something was wrong before it got this bad. Boy have hormones too so when you started acting different I thought nothing of it." She stopped crying. "Please tell me what's wrong."

_I can't tell her. She'll get creeped out. But I have to calm her down. _So he told her a different truth. I have to find another way to shut down XANA. Not you, not Ulrich or Yumi, Odd might not even be able to find the program you use to do it. But me. Because I let you die. Your only here because of your father. I let you down. I let the world down." He let out a big sigh _One secret down..._ he thought.

"Oh God! Jeremy, your 14! This is too stressful for you. Even your genius can't hold all this in. You're literally putting the weight of the world on your shoulders. And it's not your fault! You said We'll do this together, all of us. And I know that didn't mean just that but everything. So please don't blame your self. And take time off, your still only a kid."

"You don't have to worry about me!" He yelled. "I'm frickin 14 I can take care of my self damn it!"

Aelita smiled. "That's not the problem, what's really wrong."

"I do blame myself." he mumbled

She held his hands "I know you do, but I already stopped you from killing youself over that, remember?" and he suddenly did. He yelled that since he jepordised the world he'd jump out of it. He was about to jump off the bridge but was suddenly grabbed down. And Jeremy and Aelita had the same talk they had had just now.

"I just...miss the past." he sighed.

"We're all still together." Aelita said.

"But Ulrich and Yumi are always out and I don't know where Odd is half the time and you and Jake! It's just...I love you." he rushed

Aelita didn't know what to say. If she said yes she'd be lieing, if no he'd kill himself. So she did all that was left. She held her breath and fainted. Jeremy did CPR She woke up.

"Did...I...scare you?" She said in between breaths.

"Hell yes you did! I mean blood y hell I almost lost you again!"

"That's how I felt when I realized what you were doing. She said.

"So you love me?" He said hopefully.

"Not like that, but don't kill yourself. I love you, just not that way. Please stay though. Or I'll be just as sad as if it were then."

"You loved me?" he asked

"Yes I did." she said.

"Let's get breakfast." He smiled. "I'm _starving._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tada! Hope you like it cause it's a ONE SHOT. My first one too.


End file.
